Pokemon, Sinnoh Adventures
by SinisterChildOfHope
Summary: In the new generation of pokemon trainers Jenny and Michael go on an adventure together across the Sinnoh region where they find themselves battling the reunited Team Galatic, trapped at Spear Pillar and battling their rival Mikie at the Sinnoh League.
1. New Generation

Our story begins with a young girl from Twinleaf Town named Jenny. As she begins to get dressed, her Pokemon; Pichu, climbs up her shoulder and snuggles her cheek.

"Hey that tickles Pichu" Several minutes later she finishes getting dressed and heads downstairs where she meets up with her mother "Morning mom"

"Morning dear, are you ready for the start of a new life with pokemon?"

"You bet!" exclaimed Jenny "I think pokemon are the cutest little things I ever seen"

"Well dear sometimes cuteness is not the only thing that defines your pokemon" explained Jenny's mom

"I know mom" As Jenny grabs her bag she gives her mom a peck on the cheek and heads for the door and the start of her adventure. During her walk she realizes that a girl her age can now obtain one of the three starter pokemon from Professor Rowan's lab.

"I wonder where Mr. Rowan's lab is" As she begins to keep walking she sees a sign "Sandgem Town" Hmm, I think that Mr. Rowan's lab is straight ahead. Huh?

"Stop theif!" shouted Professor Rowan. Jenny hearing this she runs toward Rowan

"Whats going on sir?" Jenny asked.

"Some kid with an Abra came and stole a pokedex and a pokemon from my lab" said Professor Rowan as he exhales a disappointed sigh

"Im sorry...huh?" When Jenny sees another trainer whos inside of Rowan's lab she begins to blush

"Sir I will go and get your pokemon back" said the mysterious trainer

"My boy, im counting on you" Rowan said sternly "Take good care of that Turtwig"

"No worries sir" as the young trainer heads for the same path as the rouge trainer Jenny's thoughts begin to ramble

"Wow im so glad im not the only trainer"

"Excuse me miss" interrupted Rowan "but why is it your here?"

"Oh well, I wanted to know if I could have my starter pokemon?" Jenny asked in curiosity

As Rowan closes his eyes and thinks for a moment. "You see young lady just owning a pokemon does not mean you cant just do whatever you please. Pokemon have emotions too and if you treat them unfairly then you can never expect to be a great pokemon master. Do i make my self clear?"

"Um...yes sir" said Jenny nervously

"Good, now here" Rowan gives to Jenny her new pokedex and 5 pokeballs "it is a shame you could not be here early before the robbery, because you would have the choice of three pokemon. The grass type Turtwig, the water type Piplup and the fire type Chimchar. But you see all thats available is Chimchar" When Rowan hands over her brand new pokemon Chimchar, Jenny was only overjoyed

"Oh My God! Thank you sir! I promise to be a great pokemon trainer."

"Im sure you will, and if you come across a fellow who owns a Turtwig, please give him this. He forgot his pokedex"

"You can count on me sir" said Jenny with determination

"Now that you have your pokemon, would you like to nickname it?"

"Hmm, how does Blaze sound?"

"Pi Pichu!" jealously shouted Pichu

"Oh Pichu I forgot that you were still on my shoulder" chuckled Jenny nervously

"Pi" As Pichu turns away from Jenny a litte bit of tears come out of his eyes

"Awe Pichu, please dont cry, you know I love you" As Jenny gives her Pichu a hug Professor Rowan notices the bond they share

"You seem to be quite close with your Pichu"

"Of course, Pichu has been with me since I was only 7"

"A pokemon who has a great bond with their trainer means that there are high expectations, good luck on your journey"

"Thank you sir" Jenny said gracefully as she leaves the lab. "He seems like such a nice guy eh Pichu"

"Pi"

"I have an idea, how about I give you a nickname too. So you wont be left out of the group"

"Pichu!"

"Lets see, whats a good nickname for you. I know! Pichu from now on your gonna be known as Honey. Hows that sound?"

"Pichu Pi" said Honey as he snuggles her cheek

"Maybe we should introduce you to our new friend" said Jenny as she releases Blaze from his pokeball.

"Chim...Char?"

"Hi Blaze, My name is Jenny and this is my friend Honey"

"Chimchar!"

"So cute, im sure the three of us will become great friends"

"How pathetic..." said a mysterious trainer

"Hey, just who do you think you are!" shouted Jenny as she gets up

"The name is Mikie, and just by looking at your pokemon I can tell there all weak"

"Excuse me?" shouted Jenny as she gives a cold glare to Mikie

"Im sorry to disappoint you, but its the truth. Pokemon are not pets" stated Mikie smiling wickedly

"Grrr, Well you know what? I bet your pokemon are not so strong since they are in the care of some jerk."

"Hows a pokemon battle sound?" asked Mikie crossing his arms waiting for a response

"Fine, lets have a two on two battle"

"Two? so you on have two pokemon?" asked Mikie in disbelief

"Yea so what?" answered Jenny

"Its pathetic thats all, but fine I agree to your challange. Go Abra!" as Mikie releases his pokemon Abra, Jenny is surprised with the pokemon Mikie has and begins to remember what Professor Rowan said

"Stop theif!" shouted Professor Rowan. Jenny hearing this she runs toward Rowan

"Whats going on sir?" Jenny asked.

"Some kid with an Abra came and stole a pokedex and a pokemon from my lab" said Professor Rowan as he exhales a disappointed sigh.

"So your the thief who escaped Mr. Rowan's lab!"

"Great another one, listen I already dealt with one of you so dont lecture me about my actions scoffed Mikie

"Its just wrong to steal from someone!"

"Tch, I do not have to listen to you. So are we gonna battle or what?"

"Grr, you ready Honey?"

"Pichu"

"Ok, use Thundershock!" Honey's body is shrouded by lighting and sends it toward Abra with strong power

"Use telport Abra" Mikie's Abra swiftly disappears out of no where

"What? Where did it go?" Jenny starts looking around her area, but could not find Abra

"Use Mega Punch" Out of no where Abra jumps out from a tree and launched his fist covered with enormous energy and strikes Honey with a devastating attack. Sadly for Jenny her Pichu faints from the attack

"Oh no, Honey?"

"Piiiiichu"

"I told you that your pokemon are weak, not even your precious Pichu can stand against a simple move like Mega Punch"

Jenny returns Honey back to his pokeball and sends her Blaze out to battle

"Im counting on you Blaze"

"Chimchar"

"A Chimchar huh?" Mikie returns his Abra and sends out his other pokemon

"Go Piplup!"

"Piplup!"

"Its time to finish this, use Bubblebeam!" Piplup begins to quickly shoot powerful bubbles from his mouth while Blaze is getting hurt. Jenny who is paralyzed on how strong Mikie's pokemon are she could not make any commands.

"End this with pound Piplup" Piplup with all his strength punches Blaze's cut and knocks him out. Mikie then returns his pokemon back to its pokeball and begins to judge Jenny and her pokemon

"Because of your lack of discipline toward your pokemon you were unable to make any more commands and just let your Chimchar faint. You should just give up in becoming a trainer"

As Mikie walks away, All Jenny did was kneel to the ground and begins to cry

"Hes right...I dont have any strength inside me -sniff-"

"Chimchar?"

"Oh, sorry Blaze. Its just that guy really got to me and I did not know what to do, can you please forgive me?"

"Chimchar!"

"Thank you Blaze, and I promise the next time we see that jerk, were gonna prove that pokemon can be strong without cold hearted discipline.

"Your pokemon are good as new"

"Thanks Nurse Joy" As Jenny puts her pokeballs back into her pocket she suddenly bumps into someone

"Oh, please excuse me. I didnt mean to bump into you like that"

"Hey dont worry about it" Michael said with a big smile

"He looks familiar?" wondered Jenny as she tries to think back

"Sir I will go and get your pokemon back" said the mysterious trainer

"My boy, im counting on you" Rowan said sternly "Take good care of that Turtwig"

"No worries professor"

"Now I remember! Do you by any chance own a Turtwig?" ask Jenny

"Y-yea? why ask?"

"Well Professor Rowan told me you forgot your pokedex and wanted me to give it to you" As Jenny gives Michael the pokedex her legs begin to shake from nervousness

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

"Your welcome" Jenny said with a quite whisper

"So are you a traveling trainer too?" asked Michael

"Yes! yes I am"

"Then hows about we travel together. Its always nice to travel with someone whos a friend" suggested Michael giving Jenny a smile

"Okay, that sounds great"

"Alright, well first allow me to introduce myself, my name is Michael" extends his hand

"Im Jenny" softly shakes Michael's hands and thinks about the differences between Mikie and Michael

"So, I guess our first stop would be at Jubilife City" said Michael

"Whats at Jubilife City?" curiously asked Jenny

"You'll find out when we get there" Michael said, giving Jenny a devious wink


	2. Brother vs Brother

Previously in chapter one:

__

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Michael" extends his hand

"Im Jenny" softly shakes Michael's hands and thinks about the differences between Mikie and Michael

"So, I guess our first stop would be at Jubilife City" said Michael

"Whats at Jubilife City?" curiously asked Jenny

"You'll find out when we get there" Michael said, giving Jenny a devious wink

* * *

Settling off on their adventure to Jubilife City Michael begins to clean up the campsite made last night and starts to cook breakfast. Moments later Jenny wakes up and comes outside the tent to see where that smell was coming from.

"Morning" greeted Michael as he begins to cook some soup

"Good morning" replied Jenny leaving a soft yawn. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, are you hungry?"

"Yea, but where did you suddenly get food?" asked Jenny

"Well on the start of my journey I put some food goods in my bag in case of mornings like this" Michael replied showing off his lovable smile

"I see, it smells really good" Jenny commented while sitting down waiting to be served by Michael as he pours some soup into a bowl

"Enjoy" Michael said placing the bowl of soup in front of her

"Oh, Michael can I ask you something? said Jenny

"Sure what is it?" replied Michael sitting down getting ready to eat some soup

"Do you know where we could get any gym badges?"

"Of course, the first place we should go to before we pass Jubilife City is Oreburgh City. That gym leader owns rock type pokemon"

"I see, so is there some kind of strategy I should use?" wondered Jenny

"Well, do you have any water or grass type pokemon?" replied Michael

"Sorry, I do not. All I have is a Pichu and Chimchar."

"Hmm thats not good, but hey Oreburgh City is a long ways away. So Im gonna give you something that might help you out" As Michael reaches into his bag he pulls out a greenish blue pokemon egg and shows it to Jenny. "You see, my Grandparents own a dare care at Solaceon Town, and they gave me this egg. They said that a grass type pokemon laid this and wanted me to have it, but since I already own a grass type I might as well give it to you." While Michael hands over the pokemon egg Jenny begins to smile.

"Nobody has ever given me a gift before, thank you Michael this means alot"

"Dont worry about it, im happy to help out people who needs it"

"So...your from Solaceon Town?" pondered Jenny

"Yea, my brother Mikie and I were raised there since we were born" replied Michael

"Mikie?" Jenny thought about it for awhile and begins to have a flashback of the faithful day she met someone with the exact same name

_"The name is Mikie, and just by looking at your pokemon I can tell there all weak"_

"Your brothers with him?" shouted Jenny as she got up from her chair

"Yea, is that a problem?" confusedly asked Michael

"Yes its a problem, how are you brothers with that kind of person? Hes a total jerk!"

"Well he can be very sinical at times, but I know somewhere inside him is a good person" quietly said Michael as he looks down at the half empty bowl of soup staring at his reflection. "Were twin brothers that just happen to have different views"

"Well that does not give him the right to be so cruel to people" said Jenny as she sat back down on her chair crossing her arms

"Is there something wrong?" curiously asked Michael

"I just dont get how someone like you is related to someone like him"

"Yea I hear that a lot" Michael said as he nervously laughed

Moments after their conversation Michael and Jenny finished eating and start to clean up their stuff, and headed off to Jubilife City

"So do you know how to get to Jubilife City?" asked Jenny

"Well it shows here on the map that we just have to go through some tall grass, but its no big deal" replied Michael as he looks at the town map

"So what do you think is in the egg?" as Jenny carried the egg around her arms wondering what was inside

"Well most likely it would be a grass type pokemon, but since it has some kind of bluish shade it could be a water type" replied Michael

"Awe, I love water type pokemon...I was actually thinking about getting a Piplup, but since your brother STOLE it...I was very disappointed..."

"Your still on about that stupid day?" Mikie said as he suddenly appeared from some tall grass

"You!" Jenny shouted glaring at Mikie

"So Michael, apparently you're still the same pathetic loser you were since our childhood. I thought that battle we had might have opened your eyes, but it looks like im going to have to teach you another lesson on how to not make pathetic little friends who dont even know how to battle" Mikie rudely said as he coldly stares at Jenny

"Listen Mikie Im not gonna allow you to talk to her like that. So you can just back off or your gonna have to deal with me" Michael said sternly

"Well, I guess the only wise decision is to accept your minor threat and have a battle with you" sarcastically said Mikie showing a sinister smile

"Fine...lets have just a one on one battle" replied Michael

"One on one? Okay, but lets make this interesting, how about we use the pokemon our grandparents gave to us since we were nine? That way we can see who our family can actually rely on to represent them"

"Mikie enough with this whole family thing"

"No! lets just start our battle, Go Magby!" Mikie releases his Magby out of his pokeball with aggression

"Magby!"

"Magby?" Jenny sees Mikie's Magby and checks it out in her pokedex

**Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. Magby is the pre evolved form of Magmar. Despite its small size, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame**

"Go Elekid!" Michael releases his Elekid out of his pokeball

"Elekid!"

"An Elekid huh?" Jenny again uses her pokedex to upload Elekid's data

**Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid is the pre evolved form of Electabuzz. It generates electricity by spinning its arms**.

"Magby use smokescreen!" commanded Mikie while his Magby begins to shroud Elekid's surroundings with smoke

"Elekid stay focus and use thunder punch" Michael's Elekid then rushes out of the smoke and runs toward Magby with a thunderous fist striking Magby with a direct hit

"Magby get up and use Fire Spin now!"

Magby struggles to get up and begins to burst fire from its mouth, as the flames now surround Elekid's area Jenny is in awe, because she is now witnessing what an actual pokemon battle is all about

"Elekid, use cross chop!" with all his might Elekid runs toward Magby and strikes him with a devastating attack.

"Mag..."

"Get up Magby!"

But Magby was not the only problem, because of Magby's flame body ability Elekid is now burned and on top of that he keeps getting damaged from the fire spin

"Elekid!"

"Elekid hang in there!" Michael said trying to encourage his Elekid

"Magby get up now!" Mikie demanded

Due to their trainers commands Elekid and Magby's bodies begins to glow leaving Jenny with amazement

"Whoa..." Jenny said as she watched the two pokemon evolved

"Magmar!" Magmar gave a strong cry as he shoots powerful flames from his mouth

"Electabuzz!" Electabuzz with an angry cry bursts out electricity from his body

"Magmar and Electabuzz?" Jenny loads their data to her pokedex

**Magmar, the Spitfire Pokemon. And the evolved form of Magby. Its body is like a furnace, making Magmar a living inferno. It has been discovered only near active volcanoes...Electabuzz, the Electric Pokemon. And the evolved form of Elekid. It appears near power generators, and because it eats electricity it can cause blackouts.**

**"**This is very unlikely, I guess our pokemon hate each other so much that they cant bare to lose to one another" Mikie said showing off his sinister grin

"Why do you always have to think that everything is always about hatred?" angrily shouted Michael

"Because it is, so allow me to demonstrate the power of hatred. Magmar use flamethrower with no mercy!"

Mag..MAR!" listening to the commands of his trainer Magmar shoots a powerful attack

"Electabuzz use protect!" Electabuzz then shrouds himself with green aura to protect himself from Magmar's attack

"How pathetic, you rely on such pitiful defensive moves like that?"

"Electabuzz, use thunder punch!"

"Magmar, use fire punch now!"

The two pokemon begin to run to each other with powerful speed and as their fist touch a tiny spark which led to a devastating explosion now covers the area with smoke, allowing Mikie, Michael, and Jenny unable to see. And as the smoke cleared Magmar and Electabuzz stare down one another and faint simultaneously.

"Electabuzz return...you gave it your best shot"

"Magmar return...you really disappoint me"

With the results ending with a tie, Mikie leaves off to become even stronger than his brother.

"Michael you okay?" asked Jenny

"Yea I'll be fine, I just can not believe that Elekid evolved its pretty cool" Michael said as he smiled a really big smile

"How is he able to smile like that after what just happened" Jenny thought to herself "Well should we get going to Jubilife City?"

"Yea, lets go"


	3. Mischievous Munchlax

Previously in chapter two:

_With the results ending with a tie, Mikie leaves off to become even stronger than his brother._

_"Michael you okay?" asked Jenny_

_"Yea I'll be fine, I just can not believe that Elekid evolved its pretty cool" Michael said as he smiled a really big smile_

_"How is he able to smile like that after what just happened" Jenny thought to herself "Well should we get going to Jubilife City?"_

_"Yea, lets go"_

* * *

After the battle between Michael and his brother Mikie, our heros finally made it to Jubilife City

"Well, here we are Jenny" said Michael

"Wow! Its so huge!" Jenny said as she gazes at all the skyscapers and building

"Of course it is, its the largest city of the Sinnoh region" chuckled Michael

"We should go shopping!" shouted Jenny

"Yea, no thanks" refused Michael

"Come on!" whined Jenny

After many complaints and tugging of the arm, Michael finally gave in to Jenny's demands

"Fine, but where should we go first?" worried Michael

Hearing the question coming out of his mouth, Jenny deviously grins and drags him to every single store they come across to. After four hours of non stop shopping Michael ends up carrying a tower of boxes while Jenny notices a robbery going on at Lickitung's Diner.

"Stop you theif!" yelled the store manager

"Hey whats going on?" wondered Michael not being able to see through all the boxes hes carrying

"Looks like a robbery" replied Jenny "Im gonna check it out"

"Wait dont leave me hear with all this stuff!"

But it was to late, Jenny is already at the entrance of Lickitung's Diner

"Whats going on mister" asked Jenny

"Some mysterious Pokemon stole almost all our food supply" sadly said the manager

"Thats terrible, but dont worry sir I'll go get it back for you " Jenny said with determination

"Oh thank you so much miss" gracefully thanked the manager

"Uh Jenny, where are you?" Michael wondered trying to see where he was going, sadly Jenny already started chasing after the pokemon leaving him behind. Minutes later Jenny finally catches up to the mysterious theif at the nearest forest. As she spots the pokemon she sees it munching down all the food supply.

"Hey stop that!" shouted Jenny

"Munchlax?" The wild Munchlax turns and sees Jenny as it stuffs pieces of food in its mouth

"Munchlax huh?" Jenny uses the pokedex to upload Munchlax's data

**Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon. It gobbles up its own body weight in food each day, and it swallows its food without almost any chewing**

The wild Munchlax begins to feel threatened and faces Jenny with a furious expression on its face trying to protect the food

"I guess it wants to battle, alright then. Go Honey!" Jenny sends Honey out of his pokeball

"Pichu"

"Alright Honey use Thundershock" commanded Jenny

"Piichu!" Honey attacks with a strong shock of lighting toward the wild Munchlax

"Munch.." Munchlax dodges the thundershock and charges toward Honey with a tackle attack

"Quick Honey, dodge it and use another thundershock"

"Pichu" Honey swiftly dodges the wild Munchlax's attack, but Munchlax aware of it's surrounding quickly strikes Honey with a focus punch sending Honey crashing down to the ground.

"Man, thats fast!" Jenny said with disbelief

"Munch..." the wild pokemon begins to charge dark energy from its mouth

"What move is that?" wondered Jenny

"Lax!" Munchlax powerfully sends a shadow ball attack towards Honey

"Honey, get up!" As Honey tries to recover he notices the shadow ball coming after him

"Pichu" He then jumps into the air and releases a powerful amount of electrical power at Munchlax

"Munchlax!" the wild pokemon begins to feel the pain running down its body, noticing whats going on and with quick anticipation Jenny uses one of her pokeballs to capture Munchlax. Few seconds later the wild Munchlax was caught.

"Alright! we did it Honey" Jenny said happily

"Pichu!" Honey climbs up on Jenny's shoulder and snuggles her cheek

"Good job Honey, and it looks like you just learned Thunderbolt"

"Pi" Honey said pridefully

Now that the situation with Munchlax is over, Jenny puts her newly captured pokemon in her pockets and begins to collect what is left of the stolen food after that she returns back to Jubilife City. As she arrives she walks up to the store manager and returns him the rest of the food supply

"Im sorry that I could not bring all of your supplies sir" disappointly said Jenny

"Its okay miss, there is no need to feel bad. As long as that mischievous pokemon it out of the way my diner will be safe from harm"

With great joy in her heart Jenny feels relieved, but it did not last long, because now she realizes she left Michael all on his own in the big city. As she searches everywhere she spots Michael sitting down at a nearby bench with all the boxes laying on top of him.

"Michael?"

With a drowsy expression on his face, Michael wakes up from his nap and stares at Jenny.

"Jenny? is that you?" tiredly said Michael

"Yea, you okay" replied Jenny

"Oh, Im just fine"

"Thank goodness, for a second there I thought you would be angry with me" Jenny said as she tries to relax her heart rate

"Silly little girl, Im not angry, Im FURIOUS!" Michael quickly gets up from the bench not caring that he dropped all the boxes "You know how long I have been waiting here for you! you had me worried sick! not only that you deserted me with all these stupid boxes which are very heavy by the way! and.." before Michael could finish his rant, Jenny sat him down on the bench without struggle

"If your done complaining now, I would like to give you a something special just for you" with that said Jenny reaches out from her pocket and gives Michael the Munchlax she caught "This is for everything you gave me, like the pokemon egg and willing to go shopping with me" Jenny places the pokeball on Michael's lap

"I dont know what to say, im sorry" with great curiosity Michael releases his new pokemon out of its pokeball, and sees his brand new Munchlax

"Cool a Munchlax, thanks Jenny"

"No thanks needed, you deserve to have this pokemon"

"I do?" without any idea of what she meant he feels a great pain running up his arm and sees that his hand was inside Munchlax's mouth. Noticing this, Michael begins to scream in pain and trys everything he can to set his hand free from Munchlax's mouth

"Yes, every single bit of it" replied Jenny as she enjoys watching Michael getting what he deserves for shouting at her.


	4. Oreburgh Cave

**Author's Notice: If you have read the previous chapters you notice that Jenny's pokemon have nicknames. But since I kept getting confused I decided to end the whole nickname thing. Anyway thats all I wanted to say so please enjoy chapter 4**

* * *

Previously in chapter three:

_"No thanks needed,you deserve to have this pokemon"_

_"I do?" without any idea of what she meant he feels a great pain running up his arm and sees that his hand was inside Munchlax's mouth. Noticing this, Michael begins to scream in pain and trys everything he can to get his hand free from Munchlax's mouth_

_"Yes, every single bit of it" replied Jenny as she enjoys watching Michael getting what he deserves for shouting at her._

* * *

Moments after freeing Michael's hand from his new pokemon Munchlax. The two trainers set there ways to Oreburgh City to receive Jenny's first gym badge

"Munchlax Munchlax Munchlax"

"Isnt he such a cutie Michael?" Jenny said with a devious yet innocent smile

"Yea, hes great...Okay Munchlax time to get in your pokeball" But before he could put Munchlax into the pokeball, Munchlax swiped it out of his hand

"Munch"

"Looks like he doesnt want to be kept inside its pokeball" said Jenny

"Fine, just as long as he doesnt try something sneaky" Michael said firmly

"Munch!" Munchlax stuffs Michael's hand into its mouth

"ARGH, thats it time to get into your pokeball!" Sadly it was no use, because after Michael put Munchlax into his pokeball, Munchlax releases itself and bites Michael's hand again"

"Awe, I think Munchlax likes you" sweetly said Jenny

"Are you crazy?" Michael shouted in disbelief

"You just gotta give him some love" As Jenny kneels down next to Munchlax she softly rubs his head "There there, its okay"

"Munchlax" Munchlax quickly holds Jenny loving the affection she is giving to him

"See, he just needs some attention and love" stated Jenny as she continues to rubs Munchlax's head

"I have no time for this, can we just go to Oreburgh City already?" asked Michael with a ticked off attitude

"Dont be so grumpy, so how do we get to Oreburgh?"

"We just got to go through that cave and were there" said Michael pointing at the nearby cave entrance

"Cave?" Jenny said worriedly

"Yea? is that a problem?" asked Michael

"N-no...no problem" replied Jenny

"Alright then, lets just grab our stuff and we can get going"

"Okay"

As Jenny watched Michael do all the work gathering the supplies and putting them inside his bag, she reaches into her own bag and pulls out her pokemon egg wrapping it around her arms for comfort

"Gee Jenny, thanks for helping me" Michael said as he struggles to pick up the boxes

"Um, your welcome" slowly nodded Jenny

"You know what?" Michael drops the boxes to the ground "Why do we have these anyway? we dont need to carry them the entire trip"

"For your information, I got those for my pokemon" Jenny said with an annoyed voice "So if it makes you feel better, I will do that right now" Jenny releases her Chimchar and Pichu out of their pokeballs.

"Chim?" "Pichu?"

"Hey you guys, I got something for you" As Jenny reaches in the boxes, she pulls out a couple of white bandanas and stickers "Okay Chimchar you first"

"Chimchar!" Chimchar obediently listens to her trainer and sits still waiting for Jenny to dress him up. And with jealously running through his veins, Pichu does the same thing and waits for his turn

"Lets see" Jenny wraps one of the white bandanas around Chimchar's left arm and places a red star sticker onto it. For Pichu, she wraps another white bandana around his right arm and places a yellow star sticker onto it as well. "There you go guys. Hope you like them"

"Chimchar" happily said Chimchar

"Pichu" said Pichu snuggling Jenny's leg with affection

As Jenny was about to wrap her arms around her poke egg she hears the last thing out of Michael's mouth

"Now that your done, lets head off to the cave already" said Michael

"Um...do we have to?" worried Jenny

"Well, thats the only way to Oreburgh City, is there something wrong?"

"No..."

With fear in her eyes Jenny follows Michael into the dark and spooky cave, as they enter Jenny quickly grabs onto Michael's shirt staying close behind him.

"Are you sure your alright?" asked Michael

"Yes okay! can you stop asking me" shouted Jenny with a bit of frustration

"Alright, sorry" said Michael

As they continue traveling across the cave wild Zubats came flying out of no where and terrifies Jenny. With a loud shriek she unfortuantly woken a group of wild rock/ground type pokemon such as Onix, Geodudes, and one Rhydon who appeared to be their leader. They where sleeping near the exit of the cave. With anger in their eyes the leader Rhydon commands the group of Onix and Geodude to attack Jenny and Michael. Without a moment to soon Michael's Munchlax quickly sprang into action

"Munch!" Munchlax is ready to battle

"Munchlax you wanna fight?" asked Michael

"Lax!" agreed Munchlax

"Wow, im surprised that you'll finally obey me" Michael said with a cheerful grin

"Munch.."

"I'll help to. Huh?" with an awe expression Jenny notices her egg is glowing and soon hatched out a Lotad

But with no time to spare Michael quickly battles the wild rock pokemon with his Munchlax

"Munchlax quick use Mega Punch!" commanded Michael

"Munch..Lax!" Munchlax powerfully strikes out a giant Onix with one blow, but a stampede of wild Geodude attack with their rock throw attack

"Oh no Munchlax!"

"You are the most cutest little thing. That reminds me, I got something for you" Jenny without even bothering to notice whats going on opens her bag full of accessories and wraps one of the white bandanas around Lotad and places a greenish blue sticker onto it "There now you look even cuter"

"Lotad" With love and happiness Lotad snuggles Jenny's chest

"Dammit Jenny! A little help here!" shouted Michael with great anger

"You dont have to shout at me" replied Jenny

"Tch, your no help at all. Munchlax get up and use Focus Punch on those Geodudes!"

"Munchlax!" Munchlax strongly attacks many of the Geodudes with one blow, but was unable to dodge one of the wild Onix's Bind

"Munchlax" Munchlax tries to get out of Onix's Bind but could not

"Prinplup use Brine!"

"Prinplup!" Prinplup attacks the Onix that was binding Michael's Munchlax

"Bubblebeam lets go!"

"Prinlup!" Again with great power attacks many of the wild Onix

Realizing whats going on the leader Rhydon attacks Prinplup

"RHYDON!"

"Use Ice Beam now!"

"Prin..Plup!" Strikes a powerful Ice Beam leaving Rhydon frozen in its tracks

"Go Pokeball!"

Seconds later the mysterious trainer catches the wild Rhydon

"Hey just who the hell do you think you are!" Michael shouted at the mysterious trainer

As Michael adjusts his eyes through the dark shadows within the cave he sees none other than his twin brother Mikie

"Hey look its Mikie" said Jenny with confusion "Why is he here?"

"Saving your pathetic lives, if it wasnt for me you and your weak pokemon would be crushed by that Rhydon" rudely stated Mikie

"I had it under control, you didnt need to help" said Michael

"Shut your mouth, that weakling Munchlax couldnt even take down those Onix and Geodudes" said Mikie

"Stop telling me what to do, I swear one of these days Im gonna show you that strength can be achieved without violent discipline!" stated Mikie with a furious tone

"Uh Michael, I think you should calm down. After all he did save your Munchlax" said Jenny trying to ease Michael's anger

"It doesnt matter, I had it under control" said Michael

"Oh really? then lets have a one on one battle. My Rhydon vs your pathetic Munchlax" said Mikie with an evil like smile

"Fine by me! Lets go Munchlax"

"Munch!" Munchlax is ready for battle

"Go Rhydon!" Mikie summons his new Rhydon

"RHY!" Rhydon roared trying to intimidate Munchlax and he did

"Munchlax use Focus Punch!" commanded Michael

"Use Hammer Arm!" demanded Mikie

Rhydon with greater speed than Munchlax destroys him with a powerful Hammer Arm attack knocking out poor Munchlax. With this done Michael could not believe how quick he lost the match, realizing if it wasnt for Mikie he and his pokemon could have been in some serious danger

"Wow, that Rhydon is strong" noticed Jenny with great surprise

"...It cant be..."

"You see, the reason why you lost is because your pokemon lack discipline. Also your pride and jealousy only led to your demise" stated Mikie "Now I have a Gym battle to get to so if you excuse me I advice you two to get out of my way" Mikie rudely said as he exits the cave

"Michael, are you okay?" asked Jenny as she places her hand on Michael's shoulder

"Dont touch me! Im gonna be fine!" yelled Michael

"Michael?"

"One of these days im gonna show Mikie, One of these days im gonna finally beat him, one of these days im gonna prove him wrong!"

"Michael..." As Jenny notices the difference in Michael's reaction from the last match with his twin brother Mikie he seems to have changed

As Michael shakes off his anger, he gets up and dust the dirt off his shirt

"Lets go Jenny, we need to get your gym badge" Michael said with sadness in his eyes

"Okay..." replied Jenny


	5. Vs Bob

Previously in chapter four:

_"Michael..." As Jenny notices the difference in Michael's reaction from the last match with his twin brother Mikie he seems to have changed_

_"Lets go Jenny, we need to go get your gym badge" Michael said with sadness in his eyes_

_"Okay..." replied Jenny_

* * *

As Michael and Jenny finally made it out of the cave, they arrived to Oreburgh City in search for Jenny's first gym badge. Fortuantly for our heros they got to find a Pokemon Center just near here. As they entered, it was time to heal their pokemon.

"Here you go, there all good as new" said the Nurse

"Thanks" replied Michael

"Yea thank you" also replied Jenny

"Alright, you ready for your gym battle?" asked Micheal

"I sure am, lets go" answered Jenny with confidence

While Michael and Jenny were about to exit the Pokemon Center, Jenny quickly rushed to the Oreburgh Gym. Following behind her was Michael still disappointed about the incident with Mikie.

_"You see, the reason why you lost is because your pokemon lack discipline. Also your pride and jealousy only led you to demise" stated Mikie "Now I have a Gym battle to get to so if you excuse me I advice you two to get out of my way" Mikie rudely said as he exits the cave_

Remembering this only built up a furious rage inside his body. Jenny realizing this tries to think of a way she could help him cheer up. As she opens the doors to the gym she could not believe her eyes when she saw Mikie battling the Oreburgh Gym leader Bob. Unfortuantly for Michael his anger only kept boiling inside him just seeing his brother. Jenny hoping nothing bad happens grabs Michael's hand and walks him up the steps and has him sit down so the both of them could watch Mikie's gym battle.

"Alright Graveler use Thunderpunch!" commanded the Gym Leader

"Graveler!" Graveler rushes after Prinplup with a thunderous fist

"Dodge it now Prinplup and use Brine!" demanded Mikie

"Prin!" Prinplup jumps up in the air and blasts a powerful Brine attack

Graveler tumbles to the ground

"Now use Ice Beam!" commanded Mikie showing no mercy to Graveler

Prinplup powerfully attacks Graveler leaving it frozen solid ending the battle

"Graveler is unable to battle! And the winner is the challenger Mikie and Prinplup!" said the Referee

"Good job Graveler, return. That was an excellent battle, Your actually the first trainer who has not lost any of his pokemon while battling me. So you really deserve this Coal Badge" said Gym Leader Bob while giving Mikie his first Gym badge

"Thanks..." As Mikie was about to leave he notices Jenny and Michael sitting across the arena, without any regards of their presence, Mikie just exits the Gym and heads off to Eterna City. Sadly for Jenny she is worried about how Michael is feeling right now.

"Hey! are you here for a Gym battle?" asked Bob

"Um yea..." replied Jenny

"Well can it wait? I just need to have my pokemon rest for awile" said Gym Leader Bob

"Okay..." But Jenny does not even notice what Bob has just said, all she is focused on is Michael's current emotions "Um, Michael?"

"What?" replied Michael

"Why not you battle the Gym Leader?" suggested Jenny

"Huh?" Michael with confusion in his face could not believe what he has just heard "Are you serious? I thought you wanted to become the Sinnoh Champion?"

Jenny chuckled "Well yea, but it seems that it would be perfect that you could battle your brother at the Sinnoh League, that way your sure to prove him wrong!"

"But your dreams..."

"Thats okay, besides havent you notice that I love accessorizing my pokemon. So instead of being in Gym battles, I will just enter Contests. And while im not just only battling im also showing off how cute my pokemon are." said Jenny

"I dont know what to say Jenny" replied Michael

"You dont have to say anything hun" winked Jenny "Just go beat your brother, that will make me happy"

"Right!" said Michael with determination

After waiting for a couple of minutes the Gym Leader has returned to his Gym ready to battle what he thinks is Jenny

"Alright little girl are you ready?" said Bob

"Actually sir, my friend here is gonna be the one to battle you" replied Jenny

"Wait that face, didnt I just battle you before kid?" wondered Bob

"No...that was my brother..." said Michael with a slight frustration

"Alright kid, lets go" challenged the Gym Leader "Go! Cradily!"

"Cradily!"

**Cradily, the Barnicle Pokemon. Cradily is believed to be able to extend its tree branch-like neck and catch prey with its tentacles**

"Okay Munchlax lets go!"

"Munchlax!"

"You can go first" said Bob

"Alright, Munchlax use Mega Punch!"

"Munch!" With tremendous force within its fist, Munchlax charges toward Cradily and lands a direct hit

"Cradily"

"Hang it there Cradily and use Energy Ball!" commanded Bob

"Cradily!" With great power, Cradily blasts a strong Energy Ball at Munchlax and succeeds

"Lax!" is seriously hurt by the attack, but is still able to fight

"You can do it Munchlax! Use Focus Punch!"

"Munch...LAX!" with all its power within its arsenal strikes Cradily

"CRADILY!" the Gym leader's pokemon is hit by a very strong Focus Punch attack and is unable to continue

"Cradily is unable to battle! and the winner is Munchlax!" said the Referee

"Return Cradily"

"Munch..Munch..Munch" Michael's Munchlax tries to catch it's breath

"Alright, lets go Graveler!"

"Graveler!"

**Graveler, the Rock Pokemon. It rolls on mountain paths to move. Once it builds momentum, no Pokemon can stop it without difficulty.**

"Okay Graveler, show him what real strength is. Use Superpower!"

"GRAVELER!" Blue aura is surrounded by Graveler and lifts a gigantic boulder, and throws it at Munchlax

"Lax!" Graveler's attack is super effective against Munchlax, and knocks him out

"Munchlax is unable to battle, and the winner is Graveler!"

"Munchlax return, Go! Turtwig!"

"Wig!" Turtwig is ready to fight

"How typical, a grass type pokemon eh? Well then Graveler lets show how type disadvantages means nothing to us. Use Fire Punch!" commanded Bob

"Graveler!" The Gym Leader's pokemon quickly attacks Turtwig with a strong fiery fist. This too is super effective against Turtwig. Since Graveler has a high attack power Turtwig also faints by just one blow

"Turtwig is unable to battle, and the winner is Graveler!"

"Return Turtwig..." Michael with disappointment knew that his last pokemon was Electabuzz, and has a feeling he is gonna lose until...

"Dont give up Michael!" shouted Jenny "You can still do this, I believe in you!"

"Jenny...Alright Electabuzz we can still pull this off, Go!" Michael sends out his Electabuzz

"EBUZZZ!" Electabuzz hearing the words of his trainer shows great electrical energy and is willing to battle without ever giving up

"What great power your Electabuzz has, but it doesnt matter for this is all ours. Okay Graveler use Earthquake!" commanded Bob

"Graveler" Graveler unleashes a powerful attack

"Jump Electabuzz!" said Michael

"Electa" Electabuzz jumps high into the air and is ready for its next command

"Now use Brick Break!"

"Electa...BUZZ!" Electabuzz strongly thrusts his arm and strikes Graveler with a direct hit

"Graveler..."

"Graveler is unable to battle, and the winner is Electabuzz!" said the Referee

"Lets keep it up Electabuzz" encouraged Michael

"BUZZ!"

"Well well, it looks like your Electabuzz isnt gonna be easy to take down, but no matter for my next pokemon is gonna be my strongest. Go Quagsire!"

"Quagsire"

**Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokemon. Quagsire has an easy going nature and doesn't care if it bumps its head on boats and boulders while swimming.**

"Why did he send out a water type?" thought Michael

"Dont let your eyes deceive you boy" advised Bob

"Okay Electabuzz use Thunderbolt!" commanded Michael

"Electabuzz!" Electabuzz unleashes a poweful thunderbolt, but was at no effect to Quagsire

"What?" Michael shouted in confusion

"You see, just because my Quagsire is a Water type pokemon it is also a Ground type, so your electric attacks will have no effect" stated the Gym Leader

"That doesnt matter its still a ground type, Electabuzz use Iron Tail!" commanded Michael

"Electa!" Electabuzz with all its might strikes Quagsire with its Iron Tail

"Please you think thats gonna work?"

"Quagsire..." Quagsire felt nothing

"Okay Quagsire lets end it with Earth Power!"

"Quagsire!" Quagsire's outline flashes yellow and it slams its fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travel at the opponent and hits under it, hurting him

"Buzz!" Electabuzz is severely damaged by the attack and crashes into the ground

"Electabuzz?" Michael with worry in his eyes checks to see if Electabuzz is able to battle

"Electa...buzz" Electabuzz tries to get up "EBUZZZ!" Electabuzz with all its strength thats left gets back up

"Alright Electabuzz lets keep on going!"

"Electabuzz" Agreed the pokemon

"Amazing, im very impressed by your Electabuzz's willpower, but no matter. Quagsire Dig!" said the Gym leader

"Quag.." Quagsire digs down into the ground

"Stay focused Electabuzz" As Michael checks the surroundings he notices some small ruble moving "Quick Electabuzz dodge to the right!" commanded Michael

"Quagsire!" the Gym Leader's pokemon jumps out of the ground

"Ebuzz" quickly moves to the right and with perfect awareness he dodges Quagsire's attack

"Keep it up Electabuzz, and use Brick Break" commanded Michael

"Electabuzz" Michael's determined pokemon thrusts his arm at Quagsire

"Grab its arm Quagsire!" commanded Bob

"Sire" Quagsire with awareness of it's own grabs Electabuzz's arm

"Excellent" said Michael smiling

"Whats he up to?" Wondered Bob

"Looks like you forgot Electabuzz free tail, Now Electabuzz use Iron Tail to finish it off" commanded Michael

"Electa!" With tremendous strength Electabuzz's attack strikes a direct hit at Quagsire weak spot

"Sire!" Quagsire is sent flying out and crashes to the wall

"Oh no Quagsire!" worried the Gym Leader

"Quagsire..."

"Quagsire is unable to battle! and the winner is Michael and his Electabuzz!" said the Referee

"Wow, they did it" Jenny said with awe

"We did it..Alright! we did it Electabuzz!" Michael shouted while congratulating Electabuzz

"Electa!" Electabuzz jumps for joy

"Nice work young man, You put up an impressive battle. And with that said I present you with this, the Coal Badge" said the Oreburgh Gym leader

"Thanks sir" said Michael

"But I must warn you, the journey ahead will only get tougher so keep up your training" advised Bob

"I will" replied Michael

After a long hard battle with the Oreburgh Gym leader, Michael and Jenny exit back outside

"Im very proud of you Michael" Jenny said giving him a hug

"Yea thanks..." Sadly for Michael he did not feel like he won

_"Good job Graveler, return. That was an excellent battle, Your actually the first trainer who has not lost any of his pokemon while battling me. So you really deserve this Coal Badge" said Gym Leader Bob while giving Mikie his first Gym badge_

_"Thanks..." As Mikie was about to leave he notices Jenny and Michael sitting across the arena, without any regards of their presence, Mikie just exits the Gym and heads off to Eterna City. Sadly for Jenny she is worried about how Michael is feeling right now._

Remembering this only brought frustration inside Michael and is now even more determined to beat his brother the next time they battle.

"So where do we head to next?" asked Jenny

"Our next destination would have to be at Eterna City, over there is gonna be my next gym battle" said Michael looking at the Region Map

"Okay then, I hope we get to run into a town that is hosting a Pokemon Contest" hopfully said Jenny

"We will just have to see what the road lies ahead" said Michael staring into the sunset


End file.
